Misguided Ghost: The Outtakes
by MsMayfly
Summary: These are the outtakes to my story Misguided Ghost. These will answer important questions about what the other characters were doing at any given time. If you haven't read Misguided Ghost, check it out on my profile :


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All recognizable characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: If you haven't read my story, Misguided Ghost, I recommend you head there first. This outtake answers a question that is very important to the plotline... how much about Bella's situation do the Cullen's know and when did they find out? I hope you enjoy this little dip into the Cullen's life. **

**Alice's Vision #1**

**Alice's POV**

"I'm just sorry that you can't stay longer," Tanya said and her nose wrinkled slightly as she pouted.

"Perhaps you can come see the place in Ithaca soon. Esme put a lot of hard work into the renovations and the transformation is incredible," Carlisle said and Esme beamed at his side.

I was about to step forward to say my goodbyes to Tanya and the rest of her family as I casually scanned the future and found myself pausing mid step as the veil that distorts my reality during a vision descended and I was hit by the figure walking up the drive to our home in Ithaca. I drew in a startled breath.

"What is it, Alice?" I heard Jasper's low voice in my ear.

"Bella," I answered softly, still caught up in the moving picture in my head.

I knew that if the vision was moving it was going to happen very soon. Maybe if we acted fast enough we could get back before she leaves. Maybe she would wait to see if we would come home. Edward couldn't get mad at me then because it wouldn't be like I went to Forks to look for her; she found us! During my speculation, I heard Jaspers exasperated sigh.

"I thought you promised not to look for her anymore?" He questioned in a slightly louder voice. I was vaguely aware of the rest of my family as they watched the exchange taking place but the majority of my awareness was on Bella.

_**She is walking with her head down, watching her feet. She seems to be moving slowly, as if she is very tired. She has a black backpack in place on her shoulders and is wearing a grey hoodie and jeans that look very dirty.**_

"I didn't," I bristled slightly at the implication that I broke my word. "I looked for us and she is there, at the house in Ithaca."

"She found us?" Carlisle asked, a bit uncertain.

"Yes. Something is wrong, though," I answered and closed my eyes to focus.

_**She is at the house now and she looks over her right shoulder nervously. Then she turns her head to glance to the left and I can see the long, faded scar running down her neck.**_

"Where did that come from?" I asked rhetorically because no one in the room understands what I mean.

_**She looks at the house and I can see the pain clearly on her face. Her eyes begin to water and her jaw quivers. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before taking the last few steps to the porch. She reaches her hand up and knocks on the door. After nearly a minute, she sighs and lowers her head as she whimpers. **_

"_**Please, help me," she begs in a soft voice and turns away from the door. She leans against it and removes her backpack before she slides down to the ground and begins to sob. **_

"_**I'm so scared," she whispers in a broken voice. She looks up curiously, as a sound registers. Was it the doorknob unlocking? She stares at the knob before she stands slowly. She reaches out for the handle and the door swings open.**_

"What's happening?" Jasper asked softly and I felt his hands on my waist, grounding me in the present.

"Why is the door unlocked?" Instead of answering his question, I asked one of my own.

"_**Hello?" She asks. "Alice? Carlisle? Is anybody here?" She questions as she takes a few slow steps inside the door. Once she is about six feet into the entryway a figure steps out from behind the stairs. He takes slow deliberate steps in her direction and her body is entirely frozen. Her eyes are wide with fear.**_

"_**Hello again, Bella," he says with mock cheerfulness. Her face crumples and she whimpers again, taking an involuntary step back.**_

"No," I whispered softly, worried now.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked getting edgy.

"She's scared and is looking for us because she needs help. Someone is there with her now. It's another vampire; someone I don't know. She's scared of him but he's talking to her like he knows her. She's trying to figure out how to get away. We have to go! We have to get back before…" but my words trailed off as the rest of the vision bloomed in my mind.

_**Bella takes a calculated step back and his eyes dart down to measure the movement.**_

"_**You lead us right to them. I never thought you would actually help us," he says in a cruel tone.**_

"_**No!" She cries. "I didn't… I mean, I…" she stammers and trails off. Tears are spilling down her cheeks and she wipes them away quickly as her face hardens. She's wearing an expression that I don't understand but she seems much more cunning and focused suddenly. She takes another step back and turns to run but the figure in the doorway causes her to stop instantly.**_

"NO!" I screeched and the sound shook the windows of Tanya's home.

"What?" I heard the question echoed by several voices.

"VICTORIA!" I hissed in frustration.

_**Victoria walks forward until she is directly in front of Bella. She smiles down at Bella's horrified expression…**_

"NO!" I screeched again as the future went fuzzy and then disappeared.

"What happened? What do you mean, Victoria? Is Victoria there?" Jasper asked quickly his hands cupping my face tenderly but in a way meant to pull me back to reality.

"Victoria was behind her when she turned to run. Then it went black… there's nothing there. I can't… I can't find her," I said as I continued to try to scan the future.

"We need to get back to the house. Call Edward and tell him to meet us there but don't tell him what happened yet. He needs to be there when we figure everything out," Carlisle said in a voice that was strained with anxiety. Esme was shaking with silent sobs, the worried mother in her not wanting to admit the fear that all of us are sharing in this moment.

"Should we wait for Rose and Emmett?" Jasper asked as he hauled the bags to the door.

"No, Tanya will send them as soon as they return from their hunt. They should be back at anytime," Carlisle responded and Tanya nodded in agreement, her ocher eyes wide.

The four of us piled into the car and Carlisle gunned the engine. We needed to get to the airport in a hurry. Hopefully we could exchange our tickets for an earlier flight.

The flight home was uneventful. As I continued to scan the future, I could get glimpses but nothing of Bella. There was nothing solid at all. Dim scraps were pulling at my awareness but I couldn't see. It was as if my eyes were not focusing on the obvious truth right in front of me.

_**Flashes of light…**_

_**A sound of impact…**_

_**Red smears on a concrete floor…**_

"Alice, we're nearly there. Can you see anything?" Jasper asked.

"I'm trying, Jazz," I said and I know my voice sounded as distressed as I felt because the hand locked around mine contacted gently and I felt the wave of calm wash over me. I turned my head slightly and smiled up at him. He returned the smile but his eyes were reserved. He was worried about the outcome, as we all were, but there was something else.

I stared into his eyes, wordlessly asking him what it was. His eyes widened a bit and I felt I could read them even better. He was wondering how this is going to effect Edward. We haven't seen him in nearly a year this time and when he does stop by it's very difficult on Jazz because of Edward's depressed moods. This could very well push him over the edge if we aren't very careful about how we approach it.

I nodded in agreement and his eyes relaxed a bit. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes and again tried to focus on the future. I felt the flutters pulling against my awareness again and fought them off as best I could. I forced myself into the entry of our home in my mind and the vision overwhelmed my mind.

_**The four of us are standing very close together in the entry of our home as the front door opens and Edward steps in. He pauses and takes a deep breath and his eyes narrow. **_

"_**What happened?" He asks quickly. His eyes scanning the room as if he's looking for someone. I'm sure he is. I don't speculate because I'm concentrating on the song I'm singing in my mind to keep my vision at bay until we can ease him into this.**_

_**His eyes flick to my face and narrow in suspicion. He knows I'm hiding something from him because I'm singing in my head but he wrongly assumes that I brought her here. I wish fervently that I had…**_

"We'll beat Edward to the house, but it seems like it might be close," I said softly as I opened my eyes and met Jaspers curious gaze. "He will smell her there and assume at first that we brought her there and tricked him into coming home."

"Alice, no one blames you for this. Edward won't either," Jazz responded to my emotions rather than my words and the wave of calm washed down on my again as he put his arm over my shoulders. I was glad for the oversized seats in First Class as he pulled me close. I willing curled tightly into his body, tucking my legs underneath me and putting my head into the hollow between his shoulder and his collarbone. He sighed and leaned his head down to place his cheek on the crown of my head.

Once we retrieved the car from long-term parking, we headed away from the airport. I stared out the window of the backseat, leaning into Jazz as he wrapped his long arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

I watched the rain streak down the window and tried not to focus too hard on what we might find once we arrived. I can't believe I let Edward talk me into this madness. I shouldn't have let him convince me to make that ridiculous promise. I should have been keeping a better eye on Bella the entire time. I would've been able to keep this from happening to her. I'm as much at fault as Edward is for this. He's going to detest himself even more than he already does. What kind of sister am I? I let everyone down.

"Stop, Alice," Jasper whispered in my ear. His words were strained as he tried to deal with the overwhelming sense of guilt and self-loathing I was coated in at the moment. "It's beginning to feel like Edward is already with us," he added.

"Will we still beat Edward to the house?" Carlisle asked as he pushed the car faster once we were outside of town. I closed my eyes and saw the same vision as before.

"Yes," I answered softly. I opened my eyes and stared at the leather seat, tracing the tiny lines with my eyes in an effort to distract myself until we arrived at the house.

We pulled up into the drive and we immediately jumped out and ran for the door. Once on the porch I could smell the freesia scent that I knew right away was Bella. I could also smell the strong scent of her spilled blood as Carlisle opened the door. I gasped when I saw the scene.

We were standing in the scene of a fight. There was a struggle; it was obvious from the damaged side table and the smashed lamp. There was also blood. There was a lot of blood. There were several smears on the wall as well as the huge puddle about eight feet into the house. I quickly scanned for Edward to see where he was.

"Edward will be here in seven minutes. He can't see this!" I said quickly and we all jumped into action. We had to move the broken furniture out of sight and try to get the blood cleaned before he arrived.

"Less than a minute until he can hear our thoughts. We should just stand in front of what's left here," I said and Esme quickly moved the cleaning supplies back to the kitchen and right before Edward walked in the door we were shoulder to shoulder in front of the biggest spot on the floor.

Sometimes I hated being omniscient.


End file.
